starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Daredevil
Daredevil is nothing more than a normal man who thought he could make a difference. Witnessing tragedy spurred Carter Jones into becoming the heroic vigilante known to the world as Arsenal and later Daredevil. Biography Birth of a Hero Carter Jones was born in San Francisco, where he lived until he was thirteen years old. On his birthday his parents took him to dinner on Pier 39. The evening was a nice one and dinner was exceptional. Carter had had an enjoyable birthday. However, as they were climbing back into their car three men with guns approached and shot and killed both Jared and Eva Jones in front of their son. For whatever reason, they spared Carter and drove off with the car. Carter was sent to live with his uncle Sean, a retired Navy SEAL, in New York. Filled with an anger he could not comprehend Carter began fighting any bully who dared to pick on anyone at school. It didn't take long for his uncle to realize that this was not something that was going to go away. He taught his nephew discipline and the ability to choose the right fight. He taught him all he knew about combat and when it was acceptable to use it. Eventually, Carter dawned a black military combat suit and a black mask and started fighting low level thugs and muggers with his uncle's blessing. After high school, he continued to fight criminals as he attended Harvard. It was on his graduation day that his uncle presented him with something he had apparently been working on for quite some time. An armored suit with with a set of high tech sun glasses. However, the big surprise was a battle staff and a bow, both of which could be collapsed down to fit on his belt. An arsenal of arrows were also ready for him, all with a different purpose. It was from this that he derived his name; Arsenal. Avengers It would be only a few short years later when he would be forced against a foe that he, nor any other hero, could defeat on their own. A former Chrell Fleet Commander had survived the massive final battle so many years before. Somehow, the being known as Revak, had managed to clone Superman and returned to Earth to finish what his race had started. However, he had underestimated the number of heroes that had risen since the annihilation of the last generation. Arsenal, among numerous other heroes fought Revak. Eventually they won by forcing him into a dimensional rift that had been kept open by Doctor Strange. The heroes managed to capture Revak in the Phantom Zone. Days later the new Iron Man invited some of the heroes to join forces to become the new team of Avengers. Arsenal, along with Spider-Man and Daredevil answered the call. Death From Above After several small missions the Avengers received a distress signal from Washington D.C.; not far from the White House. A meteor had struck down and the military had requested the presence of the team as a precaution. Spider-Man, Daredevil, and Arsenal responded upon Iron Man's orders. When it was discovered that the meteor was actually a ship tensions rose. The extra terrestrial vehicle opened and Tryax, the World Conqueror, stepped out. Though at first he seemed almost peaceful, he very quickly turned hostile by attacking the White House in an attempt to kidnap the President for information. Luckily enough, Spider-Man had been stationed at the White House while Daredevil and Arsenal inspected the crash site. The wall crawler was able to keep the President safe long enough for the other two to arrive. In what seemed like a hopeless battle the three Avengers were joined by two new members, Odin and Wolverine. Odin managed to temporarily drive off the alien while the others took down the military troops under Tryax's control. Upon returning to New York, Iron Man was able to discover what Tryax was after. It was a godlike weapon called the Infinity Gauntlet. They discovered its location at a military installation in the Nevada desert. The entire team of Avengers went to intercept Tryax before he could obtain the gauntlet. It was during this epic encounter that Tryax took the life of Iron Man. The other Avengers managed to pry the gauntlet from Tryax's grasp. Arsenal himself picked it up and used its immense power to drive Tryax from the planet. He then took the weapon into space, keeping just enough power to return to Earth, and threw it into the sun, hopefully destroying it. Wealth & Powers Upon the death of Iron Man, Carter was approached by the lawyers of Stark Enterprises. Apparently, Ethan Drake had left Carter everything in his will, along with an envelope that he was instructed to open when he was alone. Inside there was a letter that asked Carter to take the reigns as the new leader of the Avengers and to use Stark Enterprises to help fight injustice. Arsenal was not able to keep the Avengers together. The shock of losing Iron Man had forced the members to disband the team. However, Arsenal did use the company to help fund his own crime fighting. He designed and built numerous new arrows to use in his battle against crime. However, the biggest change came when one of his personal labs exploded while he was in it. Kept inside the lab was an attempted recreation of the Super Soldier Serum called the Olympus Serum. Though it had not proved successful on the other trials, the fire forced it airborne and Carter inhaled it. Somehow, the mixture of serum and chemicals in the smoke and air allowed the project to take affect. After the accident he discovered he now obtained superhuman abilities. He was now a hero with a true edge over the regular thugs and criminals of the world, as well as a new occupation as the CEO of Stark Enterprises. It was shortly after this that he met a beautiful reporter named Addison Grey. It wasn't long before the two engaged in a romantic relationship. Avengers: Rebirth Carter decided to rebuild the Avengers team. He contacted his old ally, Wolverine, and asked him to join first. Andrew agreed and together they began to build the team up. They selected a new Iron Man to take Ethan Drake's place; Alex Burke. A female super soldier named Alyssa Roberts joined the team as American Dream. Odin, like Wolverine, also returned. And the newest incarnation of the Ghost Rider, Tom Thatcher, also became a member. The new team was assembled just in time because the city fell under attack from a powerful mutant named Darksyde. While half the team went to face down the mutant, Iron Man and Wolverine went in search of Arsenal who had gone missing. What they didn't know was that he had been captured by the program known as Mainframe. It had high jacked the latest incarnation of the Iron Man armor and used it to defeat Carter. After the three defeated Mainframe and the rest defeated Darksyde the two villains sought each other out and brought the fight to Avengers Tower. At the end of the battle Mainframe was believed to have been destroyed and Darksyde was taken into custody by Vanguard. It was shortly after the battle that American Dream left the Avengers because of family issues. Carter also resigned after the media discovered he was Arsenal. He had only wanted to reform the team anyway, not lead it. He passed the torch of leadership to Iron Man and also passed control of Stark Industries to Iron Man's civilian identity, Alex Burke. Carter left New York and took control of Queen Industries, headquartered in Blüdhaven, in order to get away from the circus that had become his life in New York due to his secret being exposed. When he had seen how overrun with villains Blüdhaven had become he felt he had an obligation to do something about it. So, he took on a new identity with the help of his uncle, Sean, and his fiance, Addison. He had now become Daredevil, in honor of his fallen ally Jason Reinard. Blüdhaven In order to make the media believe that Carter Jones was nothing more than a wealthy businessman a plan was devised. His allies Patriot and Wolverine came to his aid. For the next few weeks Patriot became Arsenal, running around New York and saving lives as the dark armored archer while Wolverine simultaneously ran around Blüdhaven as Daredevil. All the while Carter was making numerous public appearances, even holding a press conference to explain to everyone that he had only dressed up as Arsenal as a joke and he was never actually planning to fight crime. Eventually, the media backed off and Carter took the role of Daredevil from Wolverine. Patriot continued to fight crime as Arsenal but made his appearances less and less frequent until he finally gave the identity up completely. The three just allowed the identity of Arsenal to fade away and eventually even the media stopped asking what had happened to the archer. MORE COMING SOON! Relationships Sean Jones Sean Jones is the brother of Carter's father. The man may well be one of the greatest combatants and military minds on the planet. He has served in numerous branches of the military and the majority of his career cannot be accessed by the public due to the nature of his missions. He took Carter in after the death of his parents, retiring from the military at that time. He has since been a father figure, instructor, and crime fighting support for his nephew. Sean is one of Carter's closest allies. He aids Daredevil in solving murders and other crimes and has acted as rescue or backup for the hero on more than one occasion. Though a military man he is still light hearted and often worries about how dark his nephew has become. They have numerous disagreements about how to deal with problems and criminals. Despite this either one would die for the other. Addison Grey Addison was Carter's fiance and the first great love of his life. Other than his uncle she was the only other civilian to know his secret identity. They met while Carter was leading the Avengers. They began dating and eventually Carter told her he was Arsenal. She stood by him when the press learned of his secret identity and helped cover it up. She also aided in creating the new heroic identity of Daredevil after the death of Jason Reinard. Her murder at the hands of Reaper was the greatest tragedy in Carter's life, even outweighing the murder of his parents. Her death has made Carter more vigilante in his crime fighting as well as a darker person all around. Lily Haven COMING SOON! Powers *'Superhuman Sense of Sight:' Daredevil can see in darkness four times better than an average human. He can see at 100 feet what normal people can see at 20 feet. *'Superhuman Sense of Touch:' Daredevil's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. *'Superhuman Sense of Smell:' Daredevil's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. *'Superhuman Sense of Hearing:' Daredevil's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Daredevil is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. If taken by surprise, Daredevil can suffer more distress from a painfully loud sound than an ordinary human would. Also, beyond a certain size, crowds of people tend to create too many sensory impressions for him to sort through. **'Lie Detection:' Daredevil can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker or those able to control their own heartbeat.) *'Superhuman Sense of Taste:' Daredevil's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *'Superhuman Sense of Balance:' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Daredevil's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Daredevil has trained himself to become an expert archer with near-perfect accuracy. He practices a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. *'Master Detective:' Carter is a world class detective. He was rigorously trained by his uncle in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Daredevil is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of high caliber superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than "out-fighting" them. He, along with Doom, Mr. Fantastic, Batman, Iron Man, the Wasp and a few others are considered the most intelligent humans on the planet. *'Master Martial Artist:' He is a master of several martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Taekwondo, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, and Tai Chi. He also possesses vast training in other martial arts. He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered and combined them in to a unique style that suits his strengths. This makes him one of the world's top tier martial artists. *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, French, Spanish, Russian, and Japanese. *'Master Tactician:' Daredevil is an accomplished strategist. He is widely considered one of the greatest tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the need of the situation change. *'Expert Pilot:' He has not only been able to fly various planes with ease, he has also been seen flying a helicopter with no trouble. *'Master of Stealth:' His training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected, sneak up on people without being heard. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Carter is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system; even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. *'Business Sense:' Daredevil is also a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the top part of the Fortune 500 list. *'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Daredevil has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman, Supreme, War Machine, Wolverine, and Deadpool fear Daredevil. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Carter Jones possesses the peak athletic strength and endurance of a man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. His physical attributes exceed that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility and coordination are at peak human perfection. *'Tracking:' Daredevil has been trained in hunting and tracking techniques by his uncle. He is a master tracker, and can even give someone like Wolverine or Batman a serious run for their money. *'Master Acrobat:' Daredevil is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is generally regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the world. *'Weapons Master:' Through his martial arts training with his uncle, he has become an expert on almost all types of weaponry. He has mastered knife throwing, as well as melee weapons, having trained in and mastered Kobudo. Since his earliest days of training, he has been trained and become proficient with all firearms. He was taught expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences during his training. As a result of his training he still practices with firearms during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. His most preferred weapon of choice is a pair of Escrima sticks which he has mastered, and incorporated into his own unique style of fighting. Equipment Current *'Wing Car:' This state of the art vehicle is Daredevil's main source of transportation. *'Billy Clubs:' Daredevil has two billy clubs, forged from a vibranium/adamantium mixture similar to Patriot's shield, which act as multipurpose tools. They can be used as weapons, which is their primary function. However, they also have a chamber for firing a projectile with a cable attached to it making them suitable grappling hooks. *'Suit:' Daredevil's costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It provides excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a black cape for stealthing, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. Daredevil's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion (move more, get hit less). A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong, such as Superman. Should Daredevil need to engage an enemy who is capable of exploiting this weakness, he has supplemental body-armor overlays which he can attach to his gauntlets, his mask, his shoulders, and boots. *'Mask:' The mask includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver. *'Devil Blades:' These star shaped throwing blades function as "calling cards" as well as weapons. Carter has created numerous ones that now have mutltiple functions resembling many of his arrows when he was Arsenal. Former *'Bow:' Arsenal's bow is state of the art. It is made of a titanium and vibranium mixture which makes it extremely durable. It can also collapse down small enough to be carried on his belt. *'Battle Staff:' Arsenal wields a collapsible battle staff made of the same titanium/vibranium mixture as his bow. *'Glasses:' His glasses are rather high tech and offer tactical aiming information as well as a scanning device that will tell him if anyone is in his vicinity. *'Specialty Arrows:' Arsenal utilizes a number of specially-designed arrows, most of which are of his own creation. **'Suction Cup' - This arrow adheres to smooth surfaces and may be coupled with other devices such as a rope or cable. **'Cable' - This arrow trails either a thin steel or nylon line that can be used for swinging between buildings or to entangle opponents. **'Explosive' - This arrow has an explosive tip. **'Acid' - This arrow breaks on contact, releasing a corrosive acid. **'Flare' - This arrow generates a fiery flare that can be used as a signal or to blind opponents. **'Boomerang' - This arrow allows it to return to Arsenal. **'Sonic' - This arrow utilizes hypersonic frequencies to deafen opponents. **'Blunt' - This arrow merely hits its target with brute force and impact. **'Smoke' - This arrow releases a thick smokescreen upon impact with an object, granting Arsenal a quick getaway or temporarily confusing an opponent. **'Tear Gas' - This arrow, similarly to the smoke arrow, releases a noxious tear gas upon impact with an object, either granting Arsenal a quick getaway or temporarily confusing or stunning an opponent. **'Net' - This arrow releases a large steel-mesh net in mid-flight, entrapping a target and incapacitating it. **'Bola' - This arrow releases a bola, a weapon used by South American tribes that entangles an object, usually the legs, tripping the target and temporarily incapacitating them. **'EMP' - This arrow generates a massive electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any electrical device in range. Rogues Gallery *'Havoc:' Coming Soon! *'Outlaw:' Once a trusted ally of Daredevil's he now sports a black jacket, a blood red mask, and any gun he can get his hands on. Outlaw is one of the most terrifying representations of urban crime there is. He is the leader of the Dark Angels, the largest and most violent street gang in Blüdhaven. He and his men are often at brutal odds with Victor Chase and his organization. *'Reaper:' He is Daredevil's greatest enemy. Ruthless and cunning, Reaper is completely without remorse. His sole purpose is to spread death and chaos across Blüdhaven in an attempt to drive Daredevil to insanity. *'Saber:' Coming Soon! *'Victor Chase:' He is the owner and CEO of Chase International and also happens to be the mastermind behind organized crime in Blüdhaven. He is brilliant and ruthless and has constant encounters with Daredevil due to the nature of his work. *'Wildcat:' Coming Soon! Limitations Daredevil is subject to all human vulnerabilities. Active Threads City of Blood Category:Characters (WH)Category:HeroesCategory:AvengersCategory:CazzikCategory:Featured ArticleCategory:Daredevil Family